ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima IX Nitpicks - Minoc
Here you’ll find inaccuracies in Minoc, its corresponding dungeon Covetous, and the neighboring village of Cove in Ultima IX. Ignorance of predecessors The blue lens How did the blue lens get into the hands of the Rom Baro? In former times, it was property of Britannia! Sudden gypsy population growth Where the heck do all those gypsies in Minoc come from? In Ultima VII, the gypsies seemed to be dying out. There was only one big gypsy family, and it was already quite decimated. Blackrock effects In Ascension, you can’t cast spells in Covetous due to the large amounts of Blackrock. But the Blackrock had always been there, it just wasn’t discovered yet. Thus, you should not have been allowed to use magic in Covetous in any previous Ultima. Orb of the Moons explanation Why does the Avatar let Nico explain to him how the Orb of the Moons works? At that point, he can’t know yet that the Orb has only the same name as the one from previous adventures. Technical shortcomings Potions in Covetous Why do potions not work in Covetous? The game claims that it’s the Blackrock’s fault. But Blackrock only blocks ethereal waves, not chemical substances. Guards in Cove Despite there being only three buildings in Cove, there's a disproportionately large number of guards. Karma Why don’t you get karma when you give healing potions to the old woman in Minoc? Selective Blackrock effects In Covetous, magic doesn’t work because of all the Blackrock - but that doesn’t count for the Liche! Quite unfair. Response: Perhaps Liches are immune to blackrock, like Horance apparently was in Ultima VII, or their magic’s source is different. Blackrock armor doesn't block magic? If the large amount of Blackrock in Covetous blocks magic, then why can the Avatar cast spells while wearing full Blackrock armor? Julia's transformation Julia is no longer a redhead, and she now talks like a gyspy. Misshapen Orb Nico’s “Orb of the Moons” has another flaw: its shape. In former times to be precise, the Orb was no sphere, but just a stone. Inconsistent magic effects When you create a magic light outside of Covetous (a spell that permanently sucks mana) and go into the dungeon, the light remains. However, since the spell permanently draws mana from ethereal waves and Covetous lately blocks ethereal waves, the spell should disappear. Mana arrows, by the way, also work in Covetous, which they aren’t supposed to, for the same reason. General problems History of Minoc There is a plot hole in the history of Minoc: we are told that the town was rebuilt after the destruction of old Minoc by the Guardian. Furthermore, we are supposed to believe that riots happened after the appearance of the Columns in new Minoc. Well, but... the destruction of old Minoc was the Column’s fault, wasn’t it? That’s why new Minoc can’t have experienced a “normal” period of time. Also, if the riots started shortly after the Column had appeared, then one must wonder how those people could build a town in midst of a riot. Safety in numbers Why don’t the Avatar and Julia leave Covetous together? After all, it’s a dangerous dungeon, and travelling in company is safer than being alone. Hidden in plain sight Laszlo hides the blue lens in a chest in his wagon. Did it really not occur to Blackthorn to search the Rom Baro’s wagon? * Hacki's Ultima Nitpicks - hosted by Bootstrike Category:Ultima IX Nitpicks